Kiss and Tell
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: Set during “Crazy Love.” This kiss was nothing like the one that she had shared with Raj. This kiss was everything that everyone said kisses with the one you love should be like. Evan/Divya


Hi everyone. This is my first Royal Pains fic. I'm really excited because I really love this show, but also kind of nervous because I'm not sure if some of my facts about this show are 100% accurate. I actually missed the first four or five episodes of Royal pains but have seen every episode since and so if I'm off on some of the details tell me and I'll be glad to fix them.

This takes place right after the final sceene of Crazy Love with Divya's kiss to Raj and goes from there. I'm a huge Divya/Evan fan and thought that this could be a way for Divya to realize what love is. So, enough with the rambling. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Kiss and Tell**

She wasn't going to try to hide it anymore, as she watched the bus drive off the parking lot and disappeared down the highway, the hot tears that started to stream down her face. But she couldn't help it. Everything she felt toward him, everything, was a lie. She was getting married, engaged to a man that she didn't love, and backing out on it again would mean that her father would disown her, but she couldn't get married to someone that she didn't love.

Trying to blink away the tears, but just increased the amount starting to fall, she turned to take the long walk back to her car however, before she could even take the first step her eyes fell upon a familiar face, there stood Hank her boss and one of her best friend with a look of concern upon his face. The tears now flowed freely down her face and dripped onto the asphalt as she stared at him.

"Hey," he said to her, his voice was soft and full of concern at her pained face. "You ok?"

No words were exchanged by her in fear that she would bust out into sobs right there, however, she quickly walked over to him and engulfed him, in a large wet hug.

Hank for a split second was unsure of what to do or say to Divya, his strong and smart physician's assistance as she latched onto him crying, but he wrapped his arms around her in an awkward but hopefully reassuring hug that she could understand that he was there for her.

--

Divya watched the sun sparkle on the ocean Hank wouldn't let her drive home in the way that she was feeling right now and she was sure glad for it as the car drove down the road she sat in the passenger seat silently. Her mind was back at the bus depo, back to that kiss. She wanted to feel something. She really did. But when she pulled way from it there was…

Nothing…

That kiss was nothing but two lips mashing together trying to feel something that wasn't there, and it hurt.

Divya felt the tears return to her face. But she quickly blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Taking the back of her hand she wiped at her dry cheeks and continued to watch the sky.

--

When they arrived at the house Hank said that he had blood work that he needed check up on and Divya nodded understand as he left her alone in his living room to make the phone call. Kicking off her heals and setting her purse down Divya sighed coming to rest on a nearby couch. Stretching on it she rested her head on pillows and closed her eyes thinking back to earlier, back to that mistake that was the kiss.

That stupid kiss…

She left the tear roll down her face and she turned against the couch. Letting the tears flow, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

--

Sitting up quickly, the darken room surprised Divya. After her eyes adjusted she realized where she was and sighed relaxing back into the pillows on the couch. Groaning softly when her head made contact, she sighed rubbing at her neck.

"A stiff neck, stupid couch"

Getting up slowly she sighed looking around the room. The sun was long gone now and the darkness engulfed the house. There was no sound and she figured that both brothers had gone to bed by now. Glancing at the clock sitting on the far wall and was quite surprised by the time. 2:23 am.

She groaned as she continued to rubbing at her neck. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep on the blasted couch and she was sure both Hank and Evan were asleep by now, so her only option was wondering around the house.

She making her way down the hallway unsure of where she was going, she could hear the sound of steady breathing coming out of one of the bedrooms she walked past, tiptoeing he ways by she soon found herself on the back patio of the house.

The night air was a bit cooler then the stifling house that she was just in. Making her way around on the back patio she glance down the beach and a smile graced her features as she looked at the ocean. It was glittering in the moon light like a hidden gem and she got lost just for a moment in its beauty.

A yawn escaped her lips; and she quickly brought her hand to her mouth to stifle it. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. Noticing a large lounge chair on the patio she smile walking over to it and lying down. It felt so much better out here then it did in the house, it wouldn't be any worse then sleeping back on the damn couch that gave her a kink in her neck.

Stretching out on the lounge chair she sighed gazing up at the star filled sky. It was beautiful. When was the last time she just took a break and counted the stars? When had her life been so obsessed with everything at HankMed and her "engagement" that she forgot to just take a break every one and a while and just relax?

She relax into the surprisingly comfortable lounge chair and slowly closed her eyes and listened to the distance down of waves.

Divya didn't know how long she had been sitting on the back patio with her eyes closed, but without realizing it another person was infiltrating her relaxed state and she soon shot up as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Coming face to face with Evan shouldn't have been a shocker figuring that this was where he lived; however, it didn't mean she was ready for it.

"Divya?" he asked the sleepy tone evident in his voice. She could tell the man had either just woke up or had yet to go to sleep. Both of which worried her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I fell asleep on that couch in there. Your brother probably figured that I went home and went to sleep without figuring he needed to check up on me."

"Oh…well I can give you a ride home if you want."

"Evan it's almost 2:30 in the morning, it won't kill me to sleep on the couch for one night." Divya replied subconsciously rubbing at her sore neck.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that kink in your neck could say otherwise. Come on I'll take you home…or…there's an available spot in my bed if you're up for it."

"God, you can't go one night with hitting on me can you?" she said with a small jest in her voice.

"Hey it was just a thought." He replied throwing his arms up in surrender but with a smile was clearly lighting up his tired face.

Divya smiled back, but it soon faded as she felt a weird flutter in the pit of her stomach. What was that…She glance at the spot where Evan had been, he had disappeared back into the house to look for his keys to take her home, and she felt a wave of shock hit her…no it couldn't be."

"Well Div, I've got my keys I can take you home if…you're…Div what's wrong?"

Divya didn't say a word as she moved forward and met her lips with his.

To say that Evan was shocked was one thing. But this was beyond that. This was winning the lottery, driving a sports car and dating a supermodel all wrapped up into one, and right now he was practically on the verge of that. The keys fell out of his hands, tumbling onto the cement, as his hand quickly latched onto Divya's body and pulled the woman closer to him, his mind going completely blank and enjoying the kiss for all it was worth.

Divya, on the other hand, mind was racing at a million miles a minute. This kiss was nothing like the one that she had shared with Raj. This kiss was everything that everyone said kisses with the one you love should be like. She felt the amazing rush as their lips continued to move against one another's, the fireworks sparkled behind her eyes and the feeling of his hands on her body was almost enough to make her crave his touch for the rest of her life.

When air became mandatory Divya, reluctantly, pulled away from Evan and rested, rather light head against Evan's chest. "Oh god," she whispered, still slightly out of breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

Evan inhaled sharply, a rush filling his entire body, the woman he had been dreaming about since he had met her was now resting against his chest telling him that she was in love with him. Evan would have though that this would have been a dream if it wasn't for that amazing kiss they had just shared. "Wow, on my list of 100 things that I never would have thought you'd say to me I'm thinking that would be number one."

Divya groaned hitting him in the arm, but he didn't flinch. Instead he pulled the woman up to his height and kissed her again. Divya melted into the kiss and when Evan pulled away all too suddenly she groaned missing his contact on her lips.

"Stay." He whispered so softly into her neck that she almost didn't hear it. Divya sighed softly loving the small butterfly kisses that he was giving her. "Alright." She replied.

Evan led Divya quietly into the house, never once removing contact with the woman afraid that if he did she would disapear and it would all be a dream, down the hallways and to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them as quickly as possible their lips met together once again as their bodies fell upon Evan's bed.

--

Hank awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight steaming in though his windows. Cursing softly, for not shutting the blinds the night before, he got out of bed, showered and got dressed before making his way into the kitchen.

Hank was surprised, to say the least, that Evan wasn't already up making himself, and only himself, breakfast. Going over to the coffee pot he poured himself some and sighed walking into the living room. However passing the couch he paused noticing that Divya's stuff was resting on the floor by it but Divya was no where to be found.

Hank groaned. He had completely forgotten to make sure that Divya had gotten home safely last night after bring her back here from the bus depo. Setting his coffee down on the coffee table he made his way back to Evan's room.

"Evan do you know if Divya made it home…" Walking to Evan's door and pushing it open, without even knocking, he paused mid-sentence when he saw half dressed Evan and dressing Divya in the room. Divya grabbed the near by blanket to cover herself and her embarrassment that her boss had caught her with him brother and Evan had a look that could kill.

"Dude! Just because I walked in on you that one time with Jill doesn't mean you can do this to me!"

"I'm…I'm sorry." Replied speechless Hank

"Get out Hank!" replied Evan pulling on his pants getting ready to shove Hank out if he didn't leave in the next couple of second.

"Sorry." He replied stepping out the room and shutting the door behind him. Walking back into the living room he snatched up his coffee and took a long drink out of it. Evan and...Divya, wow, it was only 8:00 am and today was already full of surprises.

A few second later footsteps were heard and Divya appeared fully dressed and a rather bright red blush on her face. "Um…good morning Hank." she began softly and walked past him and snatching up her heels and purse.

"Divya" he replied.

Evan showed up a few second later fully dressed and with his car keys in hand. "Um…yeah I'm taking Divya home now…so…um…bye."

The two of them left without a word to Hank. Now in the silence of the house Hank just stared at the spot where they had been a moment before, before chuckling into his coffee.

"Who knows" he said to no one as he took a final sip of the coffee in the cup. "Maybe she'll be good for him."

* * *

Ok, hi again. I really hope that you liked it. I have an idea for a sequel if anyone is intrested. Send me a review and let me know what you thought or where I can improve. I really hope that you liked it and that's all for now.


End file.
